


That's What You Want Me to Say?

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Earth C, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Made Myself Cry, I'm so sorry, Post-Update Fic, Romance, Sad gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Terezi is happy. She has Vriska back, she’s a queen and everything should be okay. But there’s a feeling deep inside her that tells it’s not okay. It’s never okay.----(Earth C AU where Vriska is home... probably.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this began as an idea I had while chatting with my moirail and I did it. It appeared out of blue and I'm... Really, really feelsy about this because I love these girls so much??? And I also like to suffer seeing my gay girls suffering :'3
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you should be sleeping. But as tired as you were from your duties, which you never expected you would have at least not that much, you couldn’t close your eyes. It kept you from sleeping for nights now, and you try not to cry, or else you might wake Vriska. These human beds were much more comfortable than your slimy recuperacoon back in Alternia, but unlike them, the bed couldn’t block the sound of you sobbing if you did it, so you tried to ignore this feeling inside you and pretend you are peacefully sleeping.

You shifted so many times, the blankets were now in the floor. It makes Vriska shift too, pulling you to her and embracing you. You are still getting used to this. It was… weird. But nice. It was nice to feel her holding you, like she wanted to assure she would not go anywhere else but here anymore. It comforted you, if just a little. Maybe you are just dumb. Nothing would happen to her. She is there, you made it. She is real. You know she is, because you feel her warm skin around you and her arms embracing your sides, you shiver a little because of her metal arm, but you are still comforted by this and you should stop yourself from thinking you don’t have what you wanted or maybe that it will go away so soon.

That thought doesn’t make you sleep, nonetheless. You keep awake once again, trying to ignore your feelings and be comforted by Vriska’s embrace. You wouldn’t tell her about this, you don’t want her to worry. It’s been two weeks since you found her and you are constantly having the same nightmare, but, hey, maybe it will stop. Or maybe you can keep yourself awake. Who needs sleep anyways? Maybe you are just too stressed. It’s all okay.

You really wish Vriska would say that and that you would believe it. You don’t sleep, again.

* * *

 Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are so tired, this time you don’t worry if she is going to wake up and see you like that, with teal tears running down your cheeks. Your body trembled when a metal hand reached your shoulder. You don’t turn to see who it is, you know it’s Vriska and she is still there. She sits beside you.“Terezi… are you crying?” you turn your head slightly and she lets out a sigh, “Why? What happened? Do I have to kick some asshole down the stairs?”

You sniff. “N-no. It’s nothing important,” you shift to face her, laying your head on her lap. “I am just being stupid.”

“And then you come tell me _I_ should spill my emotions more,” Vriska tsks, running a hand through your hair. “Some fair matesprit you are, huh? Thought you didn’t like injustice, Pyrope.”

You give her a frown, but, right now, you can’t stand being mad at her. You know Vriska Serket, she is not the best with words, but with actions. “Look, I-I know I told you that,” you sniff again, “But I-I am okay. Don’t worry, please. I-” you suddenly let out a pained gasp, not holding it anymore, sobbing.

“Shh, please, calm down,” Vriska lets out an exasperated sigh, touching your face carefully like if it would break if any rough touch was given to it, “I was watching that movie again and came here to check you, and you are like this? I’m not leaving so easily. Tell me what’s up, I know you, you don’t cry for nothing.”

You try to hold a sob as she gently runs her metal cold hand through your hair. You can’t hold it, alas. “M-Maybe… you made me soft?” you smirk softly despite the tears and you hear Vriska grunt.

“Yeah of course, just so you know I’m going to bring you food in bed if you keep like this, so you will be as soft as a flower,” you don’t need to see her to tell she’s giving you a big shit eating smirk. You manage to snort a little. “C’mon, please. Tell me. Is it because I didn’t get you that dumb scalemate at that carnival? You know what, I’ll buy the shit out of an actual dragon, I’m gonna just go and look for a real one in paradox space just for-”

You place a hand on her cheek, papping. “Shoosh, please.” She sighs, getting silent and waiting for an answer. Your tears stopped, now you are sniffing pathetically. You sigh, you don’t want to worry her. But she sounds so determined. You decide you will. “I’m crying because… I don’t want you to go. I can’t let you.”

“Go?” Vriska frowns as you sit by her side, “Where? Fuck, after all that shit, I just want to live a clichê domestic life in this shitty planet. Where else I would want to go? This is my home now.”

“I… I don’t know!” you exclaim and Vriska sighs, getting your hands in hers. You low your head, trying to not face her with all those tears forming a teal pool in your eyes, “I don’t know, okay?”

“C’mere,” She pulls you to her after some long seconds, probably unsure of how to act. “It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere, okay? Even if you want. I’m going to annoy you, for maaaaaaaany sweeps to come!”

You snort a little, “I… keep having the same nightmare. Or memory. Or vision…” you pause, breathing slowly, not letting her go from your embrace, “I see you die.”

“How?”

“Many ways,” you sigh, “Everyday, it’s different. And I don’t enjoy it. I just want it to stop… but, for some reason, it never goes away,” you hug her tight, “Do you think… it’s a vision?”

Vriska tsks, “Lord English didn’t kill me, did he?” you frown, whispering a silent ‘no’ and she kisses the top of your head, “Then I’m sure that nothing kills this bitch anymore. I promise.”

“You can’t promise things like this, Vriska…” you murmur.

Vriska chuckles a little, “Oh, I think you forgot. I have _allllllll_ the luck! Nothing is taking me away from you or my sweet Cage movies.”

You smile a genuine smile, the first one you managed to have in days. “If you get yourself killed… I will personally come to your ghost and kill her too.”

Vriska snorts. “I’m really red for you too,” she hums before pulling you to a quick kiss. “Now, sleep. You look tired as fuck.”

“Do I?” you frown, letting go from her. “I have duties to attend in an hour… do you think Karkat will be mad if I ask him to do them for me?”

“Yeah, he probably will…” Vriska ponders, “Gonna tell him to do it.” She says and you cackle, Vriska chuckles too. She gives you another kiss, this time longer, making sure to leave the mark if her fangs in your neck with a hickey, which makes you whine if just a bit. “I’m so red for you, Terezi. You have no idea,” she murmurs, running a hand through your back.

“I’m red for you too,” you lick her cheek and she cringes as you giggle.

“It’s gonna be okay,” she tells you out of blue, taking your hand to hers again. “I’m not leaving you.” She squeezes your hand, comforting you. “Now, sleep a little. I am…” she lays beside you, pulling your body to hers, “Going to be here, even if you don’t want it.”

You smile to yourself. “Thank you...”

* * *

 You wake up early, it’s a new day and you have duties to attend. Karkat won’t do them for you, after all.

She's not here. You wake up crying, you had a dream. A nightmare? You can’t tell what it was. But it’s the usual. But this one… it had been so real. Too real. It made your whole body tremble with sobs only from thinking of how real it had been, how it could’ve been this way. This has been happening since the very first night you came back from the Green Sun. You found her, but it had been too late. The Green Sun was pulling anything it found too close, destroying dream bubbles and everything in them, and you should’ve expected for that.

You just weren’t ready. You would never be ready. She was gone and you were here. You try to tell yourself you are being stupid, that you need to move on. But Vriska Serket left a huge mark on you and she can’t get out of your mind.

You just wanted to hear her voice again. You wanted to hear from her that everything was going to be okay. But you knew that was just you daydreaming.

You just missed her so much. She was not coming back. But you get up nonetheless, you need to keep going after all. You have friends, you have a kingdom to rule. You don’t have Vriska, but you need to fight to keep going.

That’s what Vriska would want for you: happiness. It’s hard. But you are trying your best, you swear you are…

For no one else, but her.


End file.
